1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system which includes an air conditioner and accessories thereof, such as an air cleaner, deodorizer, circulator and ventilator, and which is suitable for installation in a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a known technique, an air conditioner is installed in a room by utilizing a lowered ceiling section which is formed as a stepped ceiling section abutting against the upper part of the wall, the air conditioner being buried in this lowered ceiling section. An example of this technique is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 61-23626, according to which an L-shaped panel is attached to such a lowered ceiling section in such a manner as to cover the surface of an air conditioner buried in the lowered ceiling section. This panel is provided with inlet and outlet openings for air which are opposed respectively to the inlet and outlet openings of the air conditioner.
In the above prior-art technique, a recess is formed in a lowered ceiling section of a room, and the air conditioner is arranged in this cavity. Accordingly, the technique cannot be applied to a room having no such lowered ceiling section. That is, the technique can only be applied to limited types of rooms. Further, the technique requires a step of forming a recess in which the air conditioner is to be mounted. Moreover, when the room is to be further equipped with accessories of the air conditioner, such as an air cleaner and a deodorizer, a similar step has to be conducted for each of such accessories. This requires much labor and expenditure. In addition, it is very difficult to change the positions of the devices afterwards. Accordingly, it is difficult to install such devices at positions which are exactly in compliance with the customer's request.